In both bacterial and eukaryotic cells, relatively long-lived proteins, whose half-lives are close to or exceed the cell generation time, coexist with proteins whose half-lives can be less than one percent of the cell generation time. Rates of intracellular protein degradation are a function of the cell's physiological state, and appear to be controlled differentially for individual proteins. In particular, damaged and otherwise abnormal proteins are metabolically unstable in vivo. Although the specific functions of selective protein degradation are in most cases still unknown, it is clear that many regulatory proteins are extremely short-lived in vivo. Metabolic instability of such proteins allows for rapid adjustment of their intracellular concentrations through regulated changes in rates of their synthesis or degradation. The few instances in which the metabolic instability of an intracellular protein has been shown to be essential for its function include the cII protein of bacteriophage lambda and the HO endonuclease of the yeast Saccharomvces cerevisiae.
Most of the selective turnover of intracellular proteins under normal metabolic conditions is ATP-dependent and (in eukaryotes) nonlysosomal. Recent biochemical and genetic evidence indicates that, in eukaryotes, covalent conjugation of ubiquitin to short-lived intracellular proteins is essential for their selective degradation. The rules which determine whether a given protein is metabolically stable or unstable in vivo were previously unknown.